Magical Ties
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Rex Raptor never spoke of his parents. He had been adopted when he was an infant and never knew his real parents. But what happens when a certain former Pharaoh returns with a secret he took to the grave? Or when a certain CEO begins suddenly acting mysteriously towards the Dino Duelist? And why is Rex getting visits from the Dark Magician? Warnings can be found inside.
1. A Strange Dream

**Hey y'all! Welcome to Magical Ties! This is a new Yu-Gi-Oh story revolving around one of my favorite minor characters, Rex Raptor! I just feel he doesn't get enough love T_T. Also, this story is not connected in any way to my two previous Yu-Gi-Oh stories, though I do have a sequel and semi-prequel in mind for A Mother's Love. I'm also going to be introducing a ship in this story I've never seen before, and I can't find anyone who has done it before either, so it might be a ship I've invented myself. Don't hold that to me though. Anyways, let's dive into this first chapter!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of this story.**

_A man made his way through the halls of the palace he resided in. Servants left and right stopped what they were doing and bowed, though he paid them no mind at the moment. He was in a hurry, trying to reach his destination before a certain priest found him. "Going somewhere my Pharaoh?" asked a voice behind him. He paused, sighing as he knew the person he had been trying to avoid had found him. "It is none of your concern Aknadin..." said the male, turning and glaring at the priest with his cerulean blue eyes._

"_Forgive me my Pharaoh, but you looked to be in a hurry... and after what happened with the former Pharaoh, I wish to know if everything is alright..." said Priest Aknadin, bowing. "Everything is fine Aknadin... there is no need to worry..." said the younger male, turning back around and continuing on his way. "As you wish, my Pharaoh..." said the older male, bowing before continuing his own rounds of the palace. Once he was sure the other was not following him the blue-eyed male picked up his pace again._

_He soon reached the door to his bedchambers, pausing very briefly to speak to the guards. "Has it been moved?" he asked. "Are they safe?" The two guards nodded and bowed. "Yes my Pharaoh..." one of them said. "And nobody saw them?" the blue-eyed male asked, glancing around. "No my Pharaoh... we moved them under the cover of night, like you asked..." said the other guard. "Good... make sure nobody learns of this..." the Pharaoh said, entering his room and closing the door._

_Once inside he let out a sigh of relief, removing his headdress and allowing his chestnut-colored hair to fall into place slightly past his shoulders. He placed the headdress on a nearby table and proceeded into the adjacent room, smiling softly when he did. Near the far end of the room was a large stone tablet, depicting some sort of magician. In the center of the lavish bedroom, sitting on the bed, was a man with tanned skin and lavender hair, his ice blue eyes filled with joy as he played with the infant in his arms._

_The infant caught sight of the cerulean-eyed man and squealed happily, causing the lavender-haired male to look up and smile. "Set! You're here!" he said, quickly pecking the other male on the lips whe he joined them on the bed. "Forgive my tardiness imi-ib... Aknadin stopped me..." Set said, taking the infant from his lover. "A priest should never be late Set..." said the ice-eyed male sarcastically. "Mahad, did you forget that I am no longer a mere priest, but Pharaoh of all of Egypt? I make my own rules..." the brunette said, smirking._

_The lavender-haired man rolled his eyes, smiling at the young infant squirming in the brunette's lap before slowly frowning. "Does Aknadin...?" he asked, Set seeming to know what his question was as he answered almost immediately. "No... he doesn't know about you or Rajaa'*... and I pray to Ra that he never does..." Set said, smiling down at the infant in his lap. He opened his mouth, but suddenly a different voice came out of it._

"REX WAKE UP!" shouted Joey, the blonde snickering when the dino duelist nearly jumped out of his seat. "You fell asleep in History... AGAIN..." he said, Rex groaning and slamming his head on his desk. "Sorry guys..." he said, sighing. "It's alright Rex! You can borrow our notes to get caught up!" said Tristan, grinning. "Seriously, how the fuck did I get friends like you?" asked Rex, lifting his head to look at his friends. "You stopped being a dick and put your need for revenge aside..." said Duke, grinning.

"Gee, thanks..." said the brunette, stretching. "I'll just read the chapter and take notes from there... uh, what chapter were we learning about again?" he asked. "Chapter four of our lesson on Ancient Egypt!" said Yugi excitedly. Rex rolled his eyes. Of course Yugi would be giddy about this lesson; the guy was the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh AND shared a body with said Pharaoh! Rex nodded. "Alright... again, sorry for falling asleep..." he said, packing up his books.

"It's no trouble Rex... just try and get plenty of sleep tonight, ok?" said Téa, obviously worried about the brunette. "Yeah, I'll try..." Rex said, bidding his friends farewell as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He waved and headed in the direction of his house, a small brick home in one of the more suburban areas of the city. He walked up the steps and reached for the handle of the front door, then hesitated. He had never told the others, but he hated coming home from school. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the front door.

He gulped and shakily grabbed the handle, opening the door. "... Dad, I'm home..." he hesitantly called, closing the door behind him. At first he heard nothing, but the minute he entered the living room he had to duck to avoid a book flying at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the man in the room, his brown hair messy and his green eyes dark with rage. "No Dad, school just let out and it's a long walk-" Rex gasped as the man suddenly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Are you back-talking me!?" he roared as Rex struggled to free himself. "N-No sir!" the brunette said, desperately trying to get the man to let go of him. The man growled and literally threw Rex to the ground, watching as the younger male gasped from air. "Go up to your room, and I don't want to see or hear you for the rest of the night!" "B-But-!" Rex let out a yelp as the man harshly kicked his stomach. "GET GOING!" the man shouted, Rex quickly picking up his bag and running up the stairs.

He slammed his door shut and locked it, thankful the locks were on his side of the door. He rubbed his most likely bruised stomach and his throat, tossing his bag down and looking around his room. His room was blue with a simple bed, desk, dresser, and several shelves. Several of these shelves had items related to dinosaurs on them, but it wasn't just dinosaurs Rex was interested in. He had, over the years, gained a love for all things ancient and from the past, so many of the other items were related to anything from the past he could think of.

He sat on his bed and sighed, grabbing one of the more modern day things he kept in his room. He looked at the picture frame in his hands, which held a photo of a younger him, his dad, and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Mom... I wish you were here... _he thought, tears pricking his eyes. He wiped them away and grabbed his bag, pulling out his book on Ancient Egypt and beginning to take notes, completely unaware of the figure watching him from outside his window.

**Done! Whew, this is a long chapter. What do you guys think so far? No, I'm not going to try and keep everything a secret until later on. I'm waiting to try that again for a later story.**

*** "Rajaa'" is one two Arabic words that mean "hope", the other being "amal". I couldn't find a good Egyptian name to use, so I decided to look in the Arabic language since Arabic is the most commonly spoken language in modern day Egypt.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. A Surprise Gift

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm hoping to make this story longer than my last one, but no guarantees. Also, I'll be putting the warnings in each chapter from now on as in the past I've had people comment about things in my stories even though there were warnings in the first chapter. Anyways, let's dive into the story!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex sighed, walking to school. He had dark circles under his eyes, having not slept well the night before. He had been afraid his father breaking into his room and hurting him. He nibbled on the toast he had managed to swipe before leaving the house, though he was really hungry as he had been forced to skip dinner to avoid his father's wrath. He arrived at school just as he finished his toast, hurrying inside and taking his seat in class.

"Dude, you look like you just rose from the grave..." said Tristan as he and the others entered, taking their seats next to Rex. "I feel like it..." the dino duelist replied tiredly. He unconsciously rubbed his neck, where a bruise was forming where his father had grabbed him the night before. "Is that a bruise!? Did someone hurt you!?" asked Yugi, noticing the action and the bruise. "N-No! I-I mean... I-It's nothing..." Rex quickly said. He didn't want his friends to know about the abuse his father put him through. He wanted to keep them safe from possible retaliation.

"Rex, if something's going on you know you tell us..." said Duke, frowning. "Yeah! If someone's beatin' ya up we'll kick their ass for ya!" said Joey, grinning. "I-It's fine, r-r-r-really..." Rex insisted. "Alright, but just remember you can tell us anything, ok?" said Téa, giving Rex a soft smile. Rex nodded and happily joined in when the conversation turned more light-hearted. "Say, ain't your birthday comin' up Rex?" asked Joey, turning to the brunette. "Next month... gonna be sixteen..." said Rex, smiling.

"We should throw you a party!" said Tristan, grinning widely. "Yeah! We can have it at my place! And we can have a big cake and everything!" added Duke, smiling. Rex laughed, feeling he was very lucky to have such great friends. "So, any ideas on what we can get you for gifts Rex?" asked Yugi eagerly. "You guys don't have to get me anything..." said the brunette. "Nonsense! One should always received gifts on their birthday!" chimed in Ryou, smiling.

"Well... I like things from the past..." said Rex sheepishly. "I've been collecting a lot of things that represent the past..." "What, you mean like fossils?" asked Joey. "Yeah, but not just fossils... things from ancient times... Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome... I have a ton of stuff in my room that are representative of ancient times, though most are just models... my Mom got me several authentic Ancient Greek and Roman stuff too, but..." he trailed off, thinking. "But?" asked Téa, tilting her head.

"I... don't have anything tied to Ancient Egypt..." Rex said quietly, looking at his desk. Aside from dinosaurs, Ancient Egypt was actually one of Rex's favorite time periods, despite his constant teasing of Yugi and Ryou about it. In fact, it was one of the things that got the three of them into being friends in the first place, aside from dueling and their unusual hair colors of course*. "Is that all? Why, we could easily find you stuff tied to Ancient Egypt!" said Ryou excitedly. "Yeah! We can even talk to Marik and Ishizu about what to get you!" added Yugi. "Thanks guys... I appreciate it..." said Rex, smiling.

Before they knew it school was over and Rex was once again on his way home. He so desperately wanted to stop and get a bite to eat, but he feared he would incur his father's wrath. However, he was in such a hurry he ended up running into someone, falling flat on the ground. "I-I'm so sorry!" he said, looking up and freezing when he sees that the person he ran into was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. "S-Shit..." said Rex, gulping.

"In a bit of a hurry, aren't we?" asked the other brunette, though to Rex it didn't sound as sarcastic as Kaiba was trying to make it sound. Before he could reply he was shocked when Kaiba offered his hand to the dino duelist, who hesitantly took it and was promptly pulled to his feet. "S-Sorry..." said Rex, looking at the ground. "Don't apologize. I understand being in a hurry... Just try to watch where you're going next time, alright?" said the sapphire-eyed male. Rex nodded and began on his way again, but Kaiba stopped him.

"Before I forget... Here..." he said, pulling something out of his suitcase. Rex was stunned when he was handed a neatly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday..." said Kaiba, walking off. Rex just looked after him, stunned. Had THE Seto Kaiba really just wished him a Happy Birthday and given him a present to boot? Something felt off to Rex, but he brushed it aside as Kaiba just being in a very rare generous mood and hurried home.

He sighed with relief when he got home and found his father asleep in the living room, quickly and quietly sneaking some food from the kitchen and heading upstairs to his room. He tossed his bag on the floor and sat at his deck, eating and looking over the gift Kaiba had given him. Very carefully he unwrapped it and his eyes widened as he found himself staring at a pure gold statue of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet, emeralds and rubies and sapphires around her neck like some sort of necklace. _Holy shit... Kaiba actually got me this!? It must've cost a fortune! But... why? Why would he even care, let alone bother spending so much just to give it to me? _Rex asked himself, frowning.

He very carefully set the statue on one of the highest shelves he had, smiling slightly. He then finished eating and, looking at the clock, yawned. Tomorrow was the weekend, so he wasn't going to bother doing homework at that moment. He changed into his pajamas and got in bed, almost instantly falling asleep. Unbeknownst to him however, a pair of ice blue eyes watched him from the tree outside his window, a soft smile on their owner's lips. _A Bastet statue? She was always his favorite... She will watch over him... Soon __we shall be reunited and be a true family once again..._

**DONE! That was fun to write. I was trying to figure out what kind of gift Kaiba should give Rex, and I eventually decided on a statue of Bastet, the Egyptian Goddess of cats, women's secrets, fertility, childbirth, and protect of the home from evil and misfortune. Bastet is a personal favorite of mine when it comes to Ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses, and she's one of the ones I know best!**

*** In my story the lavender color of Rex's bangs is natural and not the result of dye.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. A Goddess' Intervention

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story! I'm not going to jump ahead to Rex's birthday though. I was thinking about it, but I want to drag things out for a bit. After all, a lot can happen in just a single month, right? You may have also noticed I added a couple of things in the warnings. Yes, there will be a character death in the story, but don't worry, it won't be any of the major characters. Anyways, let's jump in!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

"_Run Mahad! Go!" shouted Set, pushing the mage in front of him as they ran through the halls of the palace. They had been out on a midnight stroll when Aknadin had caught sight of them and made his presence known. He had confronted them and accused them of dishonoring Atem's memory as the mage had been Atem's best friend and Set had been his right hand man, Aknadin seeing them in a relationship as betraying the former Pharaoh's trust. Set had quickly called the guards and now he and the mage were rushing to Set's bedchambers._

_As soon as they got in the brunette slammed the door shut, blocking it. Mahad rushed to the crib in the corner of the room and quickly but gently picked up their son, who was wailing loudly. "Shhh... it's alright Rajaa'..." the lavender-haired male, gently rocking the infant. Set stepped back, panting. "We should be safe, for now..." he said, turning to his lover and son. "What do we do Set? Aknadin knows of our relationship... and if he finds out about Rajaa'..." Mahad cut himself off, hugging the sniffling infant to him._

_Set stepped forward and embraced the ever-so-slightly shorter male, running his hand through Rajaa's hair. "It's no longer safe for him here... not with Aknadin..." he said solemnly, a serious expression on his face. "But where can we go?" asked Mahad, looking up at him. "Not us... just him... We'll send him somewhere safe... somewhere where Aknadin cannot find him..." said the cerulean-eyed Pharaoh. "But where!? No place in Egypt is safe enough for him but the palace!" said the mage._

"_... We're not going to send him to another place in Egypt... We're going to send him to another time... Isis has been helping me look into options in case something like this happened... we have a spell to open a portal to another time, but only one person can go through..." explained Set, a saddened expression on his face. "I fear he'll be the only one..."_

Rex's eyes shot open, shaking. _W-what the hell...? _He suddenly felt something. It felt like someone gently running their fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion. It felt comforting and Rex found himself relaxing at the touch. However, he jolted himself out of it and sat up, looking around. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found himself coming face to face with Yugi's Dark Magician, who was sitting on the bed. Rex realized it must've been the mage who had been trying to comfort him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Was all Rex could think to ask, staring at the older male. Dark Magician gave a soft smile, one that Rex couldn't help but think held a motherly comfort. "Forgive me... I was out and felt a disturbance... it led me here and I found you having a nightmare..." the spellcaster explained. He then looked around the room, his eyes landing on the Bastet statue. "Bastet? A wise choice... she is said to protect the home from evil, disease, and misfortune, especially those concerning women and children..." he said, smiling. "Where did you get such a lovely statue of her?" he asked, turning back to Rex. "S-Seto Kaiba gave it to me... h-how do you know so much about Bastet?" the brunette asked. Dark Magician chuckled. "Us Duel Monsters are Egyptian in origin, so naturally we are well associated with the deities of Ancient Egypt... and you say Kaiba gave it to? My, he really does have a heart under that cold exterior after all..." the mage chuckled.

He looked back up at the statue. "Perhaps Bastet will smile upon you Rex Raptor... after all, no evil can hide from her sight..." he said before vanishing. "Wait-!" Rex sighed. He wanted to asked the mage about his dream and why the mage had been in it. He looked up at the statue, then slowly got up and snuck downstairs, needing a drink of water. He carefully snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, not bothering to turn the light on. He turned on the faucet and filled his glass, turning the faucet off and drinking. He gasped when the kitchen light suddenly came on and he spun around.

"What are you doing up!?" asked his father, glaring at the teen. "I-I was just getting a drink of water!" Rex said, looking for an escape route. "You woke me up! You know what happens if you wake me up!" the older male yelled, walking over and grabbing Rex by the hair when he tried to run. Rex dropped his glass, which shattered upon hitting the ground. "L-LET GO!" shouted Rex, struggling. He yelped as his father slapped him, falling on top of the broken glass and crying out as his father kicked him.

Rex's cries of pain and his father's yelling echoed through the house, traveling up to the teen's room. What neither of them knew was that, as Rex's cries reached it, the emerald eyes of the Bastet statue began glowing a deep garnet color, ghostly whispers emitting from it. Outside lightning flashed and thunder boomed, rain instantly pouring down as a figure appeared in front of the house. Deep oxblood garnet eyes looked up at the residence, a deep baritone voice escaping their owner. "There's evil here... a pure soul is suffering... Bastet, you have given me an offer I cannot refuse... I will use the new life you have given me to make things right..."

**Done! I feel so bad for putting Rex through that T_T. But have no worries! Rex's savior is on his way! Y'all can probably guess who it is ;3. I was going to bring him in later, but I figured now was a good time as any. And don't worry, I'm not going to rush anything.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Rescued

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Alright y'all, time to introduce a big player in my story! Y'all can already tell who it is from the description ;3. Don't worry Rex! You're savior is coming!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex sobbed, dark bruises quickly forming on his body and cuts on his face, arms, and chest because of the shattered glass that littered the floor. He yelped when his father yanked him to his feet by his hair, weakly struggling and his eyes widened when he saw what was in his father's hand. "D-Don't! P-Please, p-p-put the knife away! I-I'll be good!" the brunette pleaded. "Quiet you little-!" "That's enough!" said a new voice, Rex and his father both turning their attention to the kitchen doorway.

Rex couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in the doorway was a man who looked at least two years older than Rex, with tanned skin and wild tri-colored hair like Yugi, only this male had blonde spikes going upwards as well. He wore dark jeans, a black tanktop and leather jacket and had deep oxblood/garnet eyes that held a confidence Rex hadn't seen before except when Yugi dueled. _W-wait... T-this must be the Pharaoh that Y-Yugi and them told me about! He looks just like Yugi! _Thought Rex, shaking. "Put the boy down..." said the newcomer, his voice holding a commanding air to it.

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be!? I don't take orders from punks like you, especially in affairs like this!" said Rex's father, tightening his grip on Rex's hair. "I am not someone to take lightly Mr. Raptor... and I assure you, I am not going to stand by and watch you harm an innocent soul..." said the Pharaoh, smirking. "Why don't we play a little game? Winner gets Rex, and loser loses their life... All we need is that knife of yours and another knife..." said the Pharaoh, pointing to the knife. "A game?" asked Rex's father, growling. "Yes, a game... the rules are simple... we'll each take turns throwing our respective knives while trying to dodge the knife coming at us... as I said, loser loses their life, which means we're aiming to kill..." the Pharaoh explained, walking over and grabbing another knife from the knife block.

Rex's father didn't hesitate and immediately threw his knife at the Pharaoh, who spun around and easily caught it between his index and middle fingers, smirking. "My turn..." he said, the Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead. He took the knife that had been thrown at him and threw it back, the blade embedding itself into the arm of Rex's father, forcing him to release Rex. Mr. Raptor swore in pain, but was quickly silenced as the knife the Pharaoh had grabbed embedded itself into his head, instantly killing him. Rex watched as his father fell to the floor, blood flowing from the two wounds.

"Are you alright?" asked the deep voice of the Pharaoh, the older male holding out a hand to Rex. "I-I..." Rex was hesitant. "It's alright... he can't hurt you anymore... you no longer have anything to fear... come, you can live with me now and leave this place behind..." said the Pharaoh, smiling softly. Rex slowly and shakily took the older male's hand. "Who... are you?" he asked quietly, tears still running down his face. "You may call me Atem... come, let's get you cleaned up and packed... this is no longer your home..." said Atem, smiling as he gently helped Rex to his feet and lead him upstairs.

After helping Rex clean his wounds and pack all of his belongings Atem led the brunette out of the house and waited. Rex looked around, shivering slightly in the cold breeze. "W-What are we waiting for?" he asked quietly. His question was almost immediately answered when a white limo pulled up, the back window rolling down to reveal Seto Kaiba himself. The blue-eyed male glanced at them, then closed his eyes and smirked.

"Atem, it's been a while... to say I was surprised when you contacted me would be an understatement..." he said, opening the door and allowing the two other males into the back seat as the limo driver packed Rex's things in the trunk before reentering the driver's seat and taking off. "I assume you know where you're going Seto?" asked the former Pharaoh, crossing his arms. "But of course... it's not a hard place to miss, My Pharaoh..." said Kaiba, saying the last couple of words sarcastically. He glanced at Rex, tensing and his smirk vanishing as he saw the bruises and bandaged cuts. "That bastard..." he muttered, obviously referring to Rex's father.

"Easy Seto... the man is dead now..." replied Atem, turning to Rex. "When we reach my new place you'll get a good night's sleep, then we'll see about getting you properly fed in the morning..." he said gently to the younger brunette. Rex quietly nodded, still stunned by the generosity of the older male. Why did he care anyways? He had been a fucking Pharaoh for goodness sakes! Then again, maybe that's why he was being so kind.

"We're here..." said Kaiba, having the limo stop outside of a nice looking white house. "Thank you Seto... come Rex, let's get you inside so you can rest..." said Atem, opening the door and leading Rex out of the limo and into the home. Rex looked around in awe. Many Egyptian artifacts were all around him, seeing more as he followed the former Pharaoh upstairs. "This will be your room... there are plenty of shelves for your belongings and more if you wish..." said Atem, opening the door into a large room with dark green walls.

A large oak desk sat by one wall and a matching dresser on the adjacent wall, a large king-sized bed on the other side of the room. "I... T-thank you... he said, turning to Atem. "What are friends for?" Atem said, smiling and bidding Rex a good night. Rex watched as the door was closed, then ran over and leapt into the bed, quickly snuggling under the covers. He felt safe here. His father couldn't hurt him anymore and he no longer had to be afraid of sleeping in his room. He slowly yawned and quickly fell into the first peaceful sleep he's had in his entire life.

**And Atem saves the day! Though I doubt the whole "killing Rex's father with knives" was necessary. Oh well. Our little dino duelist is safe and sound now!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Conversations

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Last chapter Rex was rescued from his abusive father by Atem, who took Rex in! Things are looking up for our favorite dinosaur loving duelist! But like I said, a lot can happen in a single month ;3. Anyways, let's dive right in!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex smiled as he walked to school, Atem right beside him. This morning the former Pharaoh had announced that he had enrolled himself at the school so he could have somewhat of a normal live now that he was in the present, and it also turns out he was actually only a few months older than Rex. Rex looked at the trees, their colors consisting of bright reds, yellows, and oranges. "I have never seen such color in one place..." remarked Atem, Rex looking at him in shock as the Egyptian chuckled.

"You must remember that I lived in Egypt... it was mostly desert, and when Yugi and I shared a body it wasn't autumn..." he explained, looking at the trees. "It's a beautiful sight..." he said, stopping in his tracks when he looked forward. Rex stopped as well and followed his gaze, finding Yugi and his friends staring back at them. "... Atem?" asked Yugi, as if not believing his eyes. Atem smiled. "It's been some time, Aibou..." he said, laughing when his younger doppelganger practically tackled him to the ground.

"Yo, what are you doin' here in the present!?" asked Joey, running up with the others. "I was allowed a second chance thanks to the mercy of Bastet..." Atem said. Ryou looked over and his eyes widened when he saw the bandages and bruises on Rex. "What happened!?" he asked, instantly worried for the brunette. "Oh, um..." Rex glanced at Atem, who nodded. "M-My dad..." said Rex quietly, watching as both Joey and Tristan became furious. "Where is this guy!? We're gonna-!" said Tristan, but was cut off by Atem.

"No need... he's dead... Rex is staying with me now..." said the former spirit, smiling at Rex. Rex gave a small smile back. "Besides... he... wasn't my real dad anyways..." the dino duelist said, brushing some loose hair from his face. "He wasn't?" asked Téa, confusion on her face. Rex shook his head. "My parents adopted me when I was just a baby... I... don't know my real parents..." he said. "Well, you've got us as your family!" said Joey, grinning. "That's right! And with Atem here, I know you're staying in a safe place!" said Yugi, Rex nodding. "Now come on, or we'll be late for school! We can catch up on the way!"

At the same time, across the city, Kaiba was sat at his desk working on his laptop. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to think. "... Did you actually think you could get in here without my knowledge?" he asked, smirking as a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders from behind. "Now now Seto... as if I could get in without a bit of sneaking around..." said the newcomer. Kaiba grabbed one of the arms around him and pulled the newcomer into his lap, smirking as sapphire met ice. "I did inform my staff to let you in without protest, Mahad..." the brunette said, brushing some lavender hair from the other male's face.

The mage laughed. "But where's the fun in that~? Especially since Master Yugi doesn't know of our little meetings~..." he said, leaning up and kissing the brunette. Kaiba kissed back forcefully, growling slightly when the Dark Magician pulled away. "Ah ah ah~... Be patient my love~..." the mage teased, removing himself from the CEO's lap and instead sitting on the desk. He glanced at the laptop. "New technology?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer. "A chip that will allow Duel Monsters to manifest without the need for them to be in duels... the chip will be in anything the duelist wants... it could be in wristbands, clothing, even jewelry like necklaces... or even rings..." Kaiba said smirking, standing and leaning against his desk so his face was inches from the spellcaster's. He gently took Dark Magician's left hand, running his thumb over the silver ring on the ring finger.

"Of course, the chip is already functional... just going over last minute details before releasing it to the public..." said the brunette. Dark Magician chuckled. "Always big on the details... you already know it works..." he said, humming as the brunette began lightly placing kisses on his neck. "Are you going to visit him again tonight?" asked Kaiba between the kisses. "Yes... it will help him... he may have been barely a year old, but he will remember us soon..." said the spellcaster. He jumped slightly and lightly hit the CEO's shoulder when he felt the brunette bite his neck. "Save that for tonight after I visit him~... We don't need anyone walking in on us~..." said the lavender-haired male.

Kaiba chuckled. "Did you forget who I am~? I'm Seto Kaiba... I don't give a fuck about what people think about me~... Though if you're that worried~..." he said, pushing the button on the intercom on his desk. "Jessica, make sure nobody disturbs me for the next couple of hours... I have important business I need to attend to..." he said. "Of course, Kaiba-sama... I'll make sure nobody disturbs you..." he secretary replied through the speaker. The brunette smirked and roughly kissed the mage. "Now then, where were we~?"

That night, Rex sighed as he finished unpacking everything and putting it away. Atem had offered to help, but Rex felt he needed to do it himself. He looked around the room, which was already beginning to feel like home. He stopped short when he spotted a familiar figure outside his window. He walked over and opened it. "You again?" he asked, staring at the magician before him. "But of course... who else?" asked Dark Magician, smiling. "But why?" asked Rex as the mage entered the room. "You are very special Rex Raptor... more so than you realize... you are linked to the ancient Pharaohs..." said the spellcaster.

"What are you talking about!? You're not making any sense!" said Rex, who then suddenly began to feel sleepy. "Just rest... all will be revealed in time..." said Dark Magician as Rex's world went black.

**DONE! Rex finally told his friends about the abuse! Also, what the hell Kaiba and Dark Magician!? Then again, Kaiba does usually do what he wants anyway... Hmm, wonder why Rex blacked out at the end...**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Beginning Attraction?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Rex blacked out in the last chapter and it's a mystery as to why. Did Dark Magician do something to him? Also Kaiba made it seem like he knew about Dark Magician going to visit Rex. Very interesting.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

_Crying reached the ears of the man in the bed, tears of his own running down his face. His lover, the Pharaoh himself, had brought him to his bedchambers after his water had broke. The man was what many deemed a Spirit Monster, a being of great magical powers. It was because of this magic that he had become pregnant by the Pharaoh in the first place, the two now welcoming their child into the world._

"_My Pharaoh, your consort has given birth to a young prince..." said the doctor, bowing as his assistant cleaned the child. The Pharaoh, a man with piercing cerulean eyes, nodded and quickly walked over to comfort the bed-ridden male. "Mahad, can you hear me?" he asked, sitting on the bed and brushing the mage's lavender hair from his face. "S-Set..." the mage said, panting. "Easy imi-ib... our son is here... You did it..." Set said, smiling and gently kissing the other male._

_The doctor's assistant soon brought over a bundle of blankets and handed it to the recovering spellcaster. "Oh, hello my little prince~..." he cooed softly, smiling at the infant in his arms. The child had tanned skin like his parents and a tuft of brown hair on his head, though his bangs were lavender like his mother's. His eyes were most unusual, a deep purple/blue hue like the tanzanite gems some Egyptian women wore in their jewelry._

"_Set... h-he's beautiful..." said Mahad, nuzzling the Pharaoh. Set chuckled. "He is... we must name him... After what happened to Atem, our son is going to be the kingdom's newest hope..." he said, smiling softly at the squirming infant. "Hope... Set, let's name him Rajaa'..." suggested Mahad, Set thinking about it. "Rajaa'... I like it... Welcome to the world, Rajaa'..."_

"-ex! Rex, wake up!" shouted a voice. Rex stirred, slowly pushing himself off of the floor. "W-What... happened?" asked the brunette, looking around. "You must've blacked out..." said Atem, worry evident in his face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Rex nodded. "Y-Yeah... I-I think... Stupid dreams..." he said, rubbing his head. "Dreams?" asked Atem, frowning. "I..." Rex sighed. "I've been having strange dreams... about the Dark Magician and a man who looks like Seto Kaiba... it's always in the past, always back in Ancient Egypt... I-I don't know what they mean or why I'm having them..." explained Rex, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, it's ok..." said Atem, able to tell that Rex was afraid. Any fear the brunette had would be understandable. "You said the other man looked like Kaiba?" he questioned, Rex nodding in response. "Then you are most likely seeing my cousin Set, who took over as Pharaoh when I sealed myself in the Millennium Puzzle... Hmm... Mahad and Set... Interesting..." said the Egyptian, chuckling. "Mahad?" questioned Rex "That's what Set called Dark Magician in my dreams..."

"That is because it is the Dark Magician's real name... he was once a human like you and I, and was a childhood friend of mine... he was also one of my most loyal priests during my short reign as Pharaoh..." Atem explained, smiling fondly at the memories. "I see... in my dreams, they were together... they had a secret relationship..." Rex said, thinking back to his dreams. "Wouldn't surprise me... those two had so much tension between them there had to be something behind it all..." said Atem, chuckling again. "They... had a child..." Rex said quietly.

Atem froze and quickly looked at Rex in shock. He had not known about the birth of his cousin's son, mainly because he had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for a good while by that time. "A child you say?" Rex nodded. "That's basically all I remember..." he said, sighing. "It is alright... come, it's already 8 in the morning... you must be starving..." said Atem, helping the brunette to his feet and to the kitchen.

After getting something to eat they decided to go to the arcade, seeing as it was the start of the weekend. Rex grinned as they got to the arcade, quickly making his way to one of the many games. Atem chuckled, watching him. The former Pharaoh looked up as a familiar figure walked up to him. "I see he's adjusting well to his new living situation..." said Kaiba, crossing his arms. "Indeed... he's been dreaming about the past though... why did you not tell me about him?" asked Atem, frowning. "You must realize that my past memories have been locked away until just recently... and how would we have been able to tell you if you were imprisoned in an ancient artifact for 5000 years?" Kaiba remarked.

Atem chuckled. "Touché..." he said, glancing at Rex before turning back to Kaiba. "When are you going to tell him?" Kaiba sighed. "When the time is right... preferably when his birthday comes around next month..." said the brunette. "Oh? I had not realized his birthday was so close..." replied Atem, blinking in surprise. "It's the 29th of December... four days after Christmas... but it won't matter if HE has anything to do with it..." Kaiba said, growling.

Atem didn't have to ask to know what the taller male was talking about, as he had noticed it the minute he arrived back in the realm of the living: Thief King Bakura was back, and he has set his sights on taking out the true heir to the throne. "So how to you plan on protecting him?" asked Atem, a serious look on his face. "Marik has spoken to me about giving me the Millennium Rod... and while Ryou still holds the Millennium Ring, Mahad has his own powers he can use..." explained Kaiba.

Atem nodded. "I will do my best to protect him..." he said, turning his attention back to Rex. "He has grown into a fine young man..." said Atem, turning back to Kaiba to find the taller male glaring at him. "Atem... Don't think I don't see how you've started looking at him... I swear if you hurt him..." the brunette threatened, narrowing his eyes. Atem smirked. "I assure you, I will not harm him... though it is fun to see you get so riled up..." he said, snickering as the sapphire-eyed male growled. "Keep your hands to yourself... I don't need my son falling for someone like you..." Kaiba snapped, turning and leaving before Rex could see him. Atem chuckled, turning his attention back to Rex. _He is quite beautiful though... I'm sure Kaiba and Mahad won't mind if I eventually start courting him..._

**ATEM! WHAT THE FUCK DID KAIBA JUST SAY!? *facepalms* He's going to do it anyways... this will be a bit of a slow burn guys, so bear with me... after all, I highly doubt Rex is ready for an intimate relationship at this moment in time...**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Appearance of a Thief

**Hey y'all, welcome back to Magical Ties! I'm glad to see people enjoying the story. I'm going to try and make this one longer than the others, key word being TRY. I know I've said that in the past, but I mean it this time. So, let's dive right in!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex stretched as he and Atem left the arcade. "Man, I can't believe you beat the high score of almost every game in there!" he said, looking at the oxblood-eyed male. Atem chuckled. "Well, Yugi and I didn't share the title King of Games for nothing..." he said, grinning. His stomach gave a loud growl and they both looked at each other before laughing. "How about some lunch?" asked Atem, smiling. "Sounds good to me!" Rex replied, following the Egyptian.

Atem led the way to a nearby restaurant and entered with Rex, the two getting a table and menus. "Let's see... know what you're going to get?" asked Rex, looking over his menu. "Hmm... perhaps I'll just have one of the burgers..." the former Pharaoh said. Rex nodded and they each ordered one when the waitress came by. "So... can you tell me about Ancient Egypt?" asked Rex, looking hopefully at Atem. "Tell you about Ancient Egypt?" questioned Atem. Rex nodded.

"Ancient Egypt is one of my favorite time periods, and all the dreams I've been having make me even more curious about it..." he explained, looking down at the table. Atem couldn't help but smile. "I guess I could tell you a little bit about it..." he said, chuckling as Rex's head snapped up. "Really!?" asked the brunette excitedly. Atem nodded and began telling Rex as much as he could about Ancient Egypt, watching as the shorter male listened intently. The former Pharaoh couldn't help but find the brunette's interest in the subject endearing, even if the slightly younger male had no clue of his true origins.

Soon their food arrived and they began eating, Atem continuing to tell Rex about Ancient Egypt. "There were really THAT many gods and goddesses!?" asked Rex, stunned as Atem nodded. "Oh yes, and many more than that even... why, there were so many some shared their duties with others..." said Atem, chuckling. "Geez, and I thought the number of Shinto gods* was insane..." said Rex, his eyes wide. Atem laughed and took a sip of his drink. As he did though he saw something, or rather someone, out of the corner of his eye and a silent growl escaped him.

In a nearby booth was none other than the Thief King himself, his red eyes watching the pair hungrily as a dark smirk could be seen on his face. _That's right Pharaoh... I'm right here... Don't think you can keep the boy from me when you couldn't even protect yourself all those millennia ago without sealing yourself away! _Bakura thought, his smirk growing as a dark chuckle escaped him. His blood red eyes shifted from Atem to Rex, looking the brunette up and down.

_So that's the long lost prince... I must say, he's actually cute... and considering his parents were that stupid high priest turned Pharaoh and that worthless excuse of a magician, that's really saying something... _the white-haired male thought, another dark chuckle escaping him. Atem growled again, this time a little more audibly. "Atem? What's wrong?" asked Rex, frowning. Atem looked at him before glancing back at Bakura.

"Nothing... are you done eating?" he asked, Rex nodding. "Alright, let's go..." said Atem, paying for the meal and ushering Rex out of the restaurant, sending a cold glare in the thief's direction as they left. Bakura simply watched them leave, a plan formulating in his mind. _So the Pharaoh has developed feelings for the lost prince... My, this should be a fun little game~... especially since the prize will be the lost prince himself~! _Bakura laughed slightly. "Oh sweet, naive Rajaa'~... if only you knew what was in store for you~..."

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion on the edge of the city, a young raven-haired boy was urgently talking to Roland, the head of security and Seto Kaiba's right hand man. "I'll inform Mister Kaiba immediately..." said Roland, turning to leave. "Wait! I'll come with you!" said the young boy, but Roland stopped him. "I apologize Master Mokuba, but I'm afraid that's advised against... Mister Kaiba has a friend over, and he would kill me if I let you come with and see them..." the older male explained. "Oh... I guess that makes sense... alright, just make sure Seto gets the message, ok!?" said Mokuba sternly.

"Of course sir..." said Roland, bowing and heading to Kaiba's room. When he gets there he hesitantly knocks. "Mister Kaiba, I have urgent news from your brother..." he said, waiting. There was a pause, then an irritated sigh could be hear on the other side of the door. "Enter..." said Kaiba. Roland slowly opened the door and stepped in, quickly averting his eyes to the scene before him. "forgive the intrusion Mister Kaiba, Mister Magician... I-I was just informed by Master Mokuba that the Thief King has been spotted downtown..." he said, giving a quick glance at the two before him.

Kaiba sighed. He was currently sitting as his desk in dress slacks and a dress shirt, though said shirt was currently unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. Sitting in his lap and straddling his waist was the Dark Magician, who had forgone his armor and robes and from what Roland could see was wearing just one of Kaiba's robes. "Did Mokuba say who spotted him?" asked the brunette, his chin resting on one hand while the other was placed on the mage's hip.

"Y-Yes sir, h-he got the text from Atem moments ago..." said Roland, averting his eyes again to try and remain respectful to the two. "I see... have security send at least one scout to watch over Atem and Rex Raptor at all times... we must be prepared for anything the Thief King throws at us... and keep me updated..." said Kaiba, Roland nodding and leaving, closing the door behind him. Dark Magician chuckled and kissed Kaiba's cheek. "You'd think they would be used to this by now, seeing how long we've been seeing each other..." the mage said amusingly. Kaiba rolled his eyes and kissed the spellcaster. "Just shut up and let's resume where we left off~..."

**O.O avert your eyes children! I feel so bad for Roland, having to walk in on that to deliver the message. Well, at least they know Bakura's around, right? ¯\\-(·ˬ̬̫·)-/¯**

***Since Domino City is supposed to be set in Japan, I decided to add a bit of IRL Japan into the story. Shinto is a very real religion that is found all over Japan and is one of if not THE main religion there, and there are supposedly over 8 million gods and goddesses (kami) in Shinto.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Thoughts

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Yami Bakura has made his debut! But what is he after? Is he really after Rex, or something else? Hmm, whatever it is, it's not good... Let's hope Atem and the gang can keep Rex safe!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex smiled, walking through the mall with Atem. He thankfully hadn't seen the Thief King back at the restaurant, and Atem planned to keep it that way. The former Pharaoh had already texted Mokuba, who no doubt has already informed his older brother of the situation. Atem hoped that was the case, as he would need Kaiba's help to protect Rex, and no doubt the Dark Magician would join in to protect his child.

Atem looked at Rex and smiled. Despite knowing that Rex and himself had only met a couple of days ago, he found himself very quickly falling deeper in love with the brunette. Rex had such an enthusiasm for things that normal people would find boring, like dinosaurs and ancient civilizations. The younger male was also starting to come more out of his shell since he was rescued from his abusive father, talking animatedly with the former spirit about numerous subjects.

Atem watched as Rex looked through a window of one of the stores in the mall. He wanted so bad to just ask the brunette to be his boyfriend, but he knew he had to wait until Rex was ready for such a thing. After all, Rex was still recovering from the abuse he suffered, and Atem didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for. That didn't stop Atem from being in love with the brunette though, the older male having a small smile on his face.

"Hey Atem! The game store here has some new Duel Monster cards!" shouted Rex, Atem chuckling and following him into the store. That was another thing Atem loved about Rex: they shared similar interests despite barely knowing each other. They both loved ancient time periods and Duel Monsters, which already was surprising in itself. They looked through the cards the store had for sale, eventually buying a couple of packs each and heading out.

"you know... a little birdy told me you have a birthday coming up~..." said Atem, winking at Rex. Rex's eyes widened and he blushed, laughing nervously. "Yeah, next month... I'll be sixteen..." he replied, wondering how Atem had found out. "Oh? Same as me! Would you like anything for your birthday?" asked the Egyptian, smiling. "T-That's not necessary! Yugi and them are already planning a party and everything..." Rex said. "Nonsense! Even if you try to talk me out of it I'm still going to get you something..." said Atem, laughing.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Of course-" "LOOK OUT!" shouted Atem, wrapping his arms around Rex's waist and quickly pulling him aside just as a light fell from the ceiling. Atem looks up and glares at the maintenance people above, who quickly shout apologies to the two and quickly get to work on fixing the lights. "Are you alright?" asked Atem, turning his attention back to Rex.

Rex slowly nodded, shaking from the close encounter. "Y-Yeah... um... y-you can let go of my waist now..." he said, blushing as he looked up at Atem. The former Pharaoh realized he still had his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist and blushed, letting go. "Sorry..." he said quietly. "I-It's ok... t-thanks for saving me..." Rex said, looking at the ground. Atem nodded, then led Rex away from the area and the two headed back home.

When they reached the house Atem went to his study while Rex headed to his room. Sitting on the bed Rex opened his new Duel Monsters packs, but his mind was on what happened at the mall. _Atem was so quick to react to the falling light... if he hadn't pulled me out of the way... _Rex shuddered thinking about it. He was grateful to the former Pharaoh, who had shown him nothing but kindness for the last couple of days.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, several things entering his thoughts at once, the main one being his dreams. He still didn't fully understand them or why he was having them in the first place. Were they trying to tell him something? Was Dark Magician right about him having a connection to the Pharaohs? It sure seemed that way from how his dreams played out. However, he felt he still hasn't gotten the whole story.

Another thing that plagued his mind was Atem himself. The way the former Pharaoh acted around him was strange. To anyone else it would seem normal, but Rex saw things they didn't. He noticed how protective Atem had gotten at the restaurant and out of the corner of his eye noticed the way the Egyptian looked at him sometimes. Did Atem have feelings for him? They've only known each other for about two days!

Still, Rex had the belief that Atem wouldn't act on his feelings, at least not yet. Atem, unlike a few guys at school, was a gentleman to Rex and knew Rex needed time to recover from his previous ordeal before even thinking about starting a relationship. Deep down though, Rex also had the feeling that the former Pharaoh was hiding something from him. There were many things Rex didn't know about him, but the brunette felt there was something Atem didn't want to tell him no matter what.

Rex looked through the cards from his pack, sighing. Basic Insect, Axe Raider, Happy Lover were among them, all super common cards that didn't fit his dino deck one bit. He froze when he came across on card in the middle of the group, quickly sitting up as his eyes widened. _No way! This card is supposed to be super rare! The only person I know who has one is Yugi!_ Rex thought, looking over the card. Despite it not being a Dinosaur, Rex felt compelled to place it in his deck, which he gladly did so. Who knows? It may just get him out of a tight spot if the need ever arises.

**DONE! I wonder what card Rex got. It's super rare and he's only seen Yugi have it... then again, it could be any super rare card... well, except maybe Exodia and the Egyptian God cards... but even then, why would Rex put it in his deck if it wasn't a Dinosaur card? Interesting...**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. The Pieces Begin Falling Into Place

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Things are about to get very interesting folks! How you ask? I'm not telling just yet... you'll find out soon enough! But for now though, I think it's time Rex started putting the pieces together, don't you guys think?**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

_Mahad sighed, hugging Rajaa' close to him. Isis, Set, Mana, and the new wielders of the Millennium Rod, Key, and Scales were all working on getting the time portal open. "How long until we can open it?" asked Set, looking at Isis. "Not long my Pharaoh... but we must hurry if we are to get your son to safety..." she said, reading over the spell once more. Mana walked over to her former teacher and kneeled down._

"_Don't worry Master, we'll get him somewhere where he'll be safe..." she said, smiling brightly at him and the sleeping infant in his arms. "Thank you Mana..." said Mahad, gently rocking the sleeping prince. "Osiris, bring us some incense... Sabra*, Fadil*, guard the doorway and make sure Aknadin does NOT find us and get in..." ordered Set. The wielders of the Millennium Key and Scales nodded and went to guard the door while Osiris, the new wielder of the Millennium Rod, quickly gathered some incense._

_As Osiris lit the incense he decided to add his voice to the conversation. "Pardon if this sounds like I am questioning your morals, my Pharaoh, but do you really think sending the young prince to another time is necessary? It seems a little drastic to me..." he said, frowning. "I understand your concerns Osiris, but it's for the best... no other place in all of Egypt is safer than the palace, and if he's not safe here then we don't have much choice..." replied Set, sighing._

"_I understand, my Pharaoh..." said Osiris, bowing. "Mana, Isis, you two will need to use your magic to open the portal... it does not have to be enormous, but just big enough for me to go through and place Rajaa' on the other side..." said Set, looking at the two priestesses. They nodded, understanding their given task. Set sighed and slowly walked over to his lover and son. "Are you ready for this Mahad?" he asked, a saddened look on his face._

_Mahad hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Anything to protect him..." he said, tears in his eyes. Set tightly embraced the mage. "Perhaps we shall be reunited with him someday..." said Set, stepping back and nodding to Isis and Mana. The two women nodded in return and closed their eyes, beginning to chant the spell to open the portal._

_After several minutes a portal opened showing what appeared to be some sort of house on the other side. Set gently took Rajaa' from Mahad, the mage gently placing a kiss on the infant's forehead. "Be safe, our little prince..." he whispered, watching as Set carried their son over to the portal and stepped through. Set frowned, rain pouring on him on the other side of the portal._

_Looking around he took note that nobody was around, then quickly hurried up the steps of the home in front of him and very gently laid Rajaa' in front of the door, placing his own kiss on the infant's forehead. "Be strong my son... both your father and cousin were Pharaohs and your mother was a powerful magician... don't ever forget that..." he said, standing up and hesitantly knocking on the door, quickly running back through the portal. As Isis and Mana were closing it he ordered them to keep it open just enough for him and Mahad to look through._

_They watched as the door opened and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a green dress exited. She quickly noticed Rajaa' and squealed, yelling for her husband as she quickly but gently picked up the infant, who was now awake and crying. A man with brown hair and green eyes exited the front door, looking in shock at Rajaa'. Set and Mahad couldn't hear what they were saying, but seeing the looks on their faces assured the Pharaoh and mage that their son was in safe hands._

"_... Close the portal..." Set ordered quietly, holding Mahad close as the portal fully closed and cut them off from their child._

Rex started and bolted upright, eyes wide. _T-Those people... t-they were... m-my parents! _He thought, shocked. He had indeed seen his adoptive parents in his dream, and quite possibly the moment they had adopted him. But it didn't make sense. If he was in fact seeing the moment they adopted him, then that would mean that Set and Dark Magician were... Rex shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

_There's no way! T-They lived 5000 years ago! T-They can't be... can they? _He asked himself, feeling confusion overwhelm him. If it was true, then everything was beginning to make sense. Kaiba giving him the Bastet statue, Dark Magician visiting him at night... it made sense, but he couldn't bring himself to actually believe it. _I-I just need more sleep... yeah, that's it... I-I'll talk to Atem about it in the morning..._ he said, yawning and laying back down.

He remained unaware of the blood red eyes watching him from the window. A dark chuckle escaped their owner. "Aw, poor Rajaa'... he does not yet understand that everything he is seeing is true... and that he holds great untapped powers..." said Bakura, chuckling again. "Soon that power will be mine! And perhaps, I'll gain even more than just that untapped power~..." he growled, licking his lips. "Soon Rajaa', you will be MINE!"

**O.O Bakura, back the fuck off! I mean it! Hmm, seems like Rex is finally starting to put the pieces together. This should have interesting results.**

*** "Sabra" and "Fadil" are names of Egyptian origin. "Sabra" means "Patient" while "Fadil" means "virtuous; excellence; distinguished", according to my research anyways.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Kidnapped

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! It's almost time to put my plan into action. I probably should've mentioned earlier that the start of the story was taking place in the middle of November, so it's still going to hopefully be a long story but not too long. Anyways, let's dive into this chapter!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex yawned as he came downstairs, blinking at the sight of the box in the living room. "Atem? What's this?" asked Rex, frowning. Atem chuckled from his place on the couch, looking up from his cards. "It was sent here by Kaiba... I haven't opened it, so I do not know what's inside..." he answered, moving his attention back to the Duel Monsters cards in his hand. Rex tilted his head, then hesitantly sat down and pulled the large box over to himself.

He manages to open it and his eyes widen. "I-It's full of clothes!" he said, pulling out a green sweater. "Hmm... well, you did have very few clothes when you came here... perhaps Kaiba noticed and felt you needed some new ones..." suggested Atem, smiling. "B-But these are so nice! I could never afford half of these myself!" said Rex, his eyes wide. Atem chuckled as Rex pulled more clothes out of the box, from a couple more sweaters to dress shirts to slacks to even jeans.

Rex finds a note amongst the clothes and reads it. _'Rex, I noticed you didn't have much clothes when you moved in with Atem, so I decided to get you some new ones. I got you clothing for every possible occasion, including your birthday party which has been moved to my mansion from Devlin's game shop. Do not worry about the cost; it's not even a fraction of what I have. Enjoy. -Seto Kaiba'. _Rex's eyes widened. His birthday party was now going to be held at the Kaiba mansion!?

Atem looked over and gently took the note, reading it. "Ah, a birthday party at the Kaiba mansion? That'll be fun..." he said, smiling. Rex nodded, still stunned. This was the third time Kaiba has gone out of his way to be kind to him. He thought back to the dream he had a week ago. Was it all actually true? "Rex? You ok?" asked Atem, noticing the look on the brunette's face.

"... Atem, who am I really?" the dino duelist slowly asked, slowly looking at the former Pharaoh. "What do you mean? You're Rex-" "Don't lie to me, please..." Rex interrupted, locking his tanzanite eyes with Atem's oxblood ones. Atem remained silent, then sighed. "Your dreams have shown you the truth, haven't they?" he asked, solemnly. "It is not really my place to say Rex... the only ones who can confirm your suspicions are Kaiba and Dark Magician..." he said, looking away.

"Atem... you're hiding something... aren't you, cousin?" asked Rex. Atem snapped his attention back to Rex, his eyes wide. Rex sighed and got up. "I'm not going to push you..." he said, gathering up the clothes and heading to his room. "Rex, wait-!" Atem sighed when the brunette disappeared from view. _Ra dammit... _he thought, frowning. Things had been going so well too.

Rex sighed as he put his new clothes away, laying on the bed afterwards. He didn't know how to feel now. Over the past week he and Atem had grown a bit closer, but now his feelings were all over the place. He thought over everything that had happened, and eventually came to the conclusion that he should give Atem and them a chance to explain everything. "I should go talk to him... he probably didn't know..." he said, getting up. "Oh, you're going somewhere alright... but not to the Pharaoh~..." a dark voice chuckled. Rex spun around and screamed.

"REX!?" shouted Atem, his head snapping up when he heard the scream from the living room. He jumped to his feet and rushed up the stairs. "REX!? Are you alright!?" he yelled, rushing into the brunette's room, freezing upon entering it. "BAKURA! RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!" the former spirit shouted, glaring at the thief. Bakura laughed, one arm wrapped around Rex's shoulders while his free hand held a knife to the brunette's throat.

"A-Atem! H-Help me!" begged Rex, tears pricking his eyes. "Why would I let him go~? He's such a precious treasure~..." said Bakura, smirking. Atem attempted to step forward, but froze when the white-haired male pushed the knife closer to Rex's neck. "Ah ah ah~... Any closer and this cutie loses his head~..." Bakura said, smirking as he licked Rex's cheek. The brunette instantly flinched away, frightened of the thief.

"Bakura, I swear to Ra if you harm him-!" Bakura laughed at the threat. "You can't harm me Pharaoh! Not when I have your heart held at knifepoint!" he said, then begins to back away, pulling Rex with him. "If you want the one you love back, then you'll have to find us and duel me for him!" commanded Bakura, roughly grabbing Rex and escaping out the window with him. "REX!" called Atem, rushing to the window only to lose sight of the two.

_NonononononononononononononoNO! This cannot be happening! I have to save Rex! _Thought Atem, rushing down the stairs and out the door, dialing Kaiba's number on his phone. "Kaiba, we have a situation! Bakura just kidnapped Rex!" he said as he ran, trying to find any clue on how where the thief took the brunette. "WHAT!? Where are they!?" asked Kaiba, shock and anger in his voice. "I'm looking! Ra dammit! We need search parties out NOW!" said Atem, Kaiba agreeing to send out as many search parties as possible.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Rex sobbed. He had been tied up and blindfolded by the Thief King, who then locked him in a room. He looked up as he heard the door open. "W-Where are we!? W-What do you want with me!?" asked Rex, struggling when the white-haired thief kneeled in front of him and forced him to look up at him by grabbing his chin. "Now don't fret my precious prince~... You have nothing to fear~..." Bakura purred, smirking.

"L-Leave me alone! I-I want Atem!" said Rex, jerking himself away from the older male. Bakura growled and pulled his hand back, slapping Rex. "Do not talk of the Pharaoh in my presence! You belong to me now! You WILL obey me!" he shouted, watching Rex cower in fear. Bakura stood, smirking. "You will forget the Pharaoh and be mine soon enough... dearest Prince Rajaa'~..." he said, laughing maniacally as he left the room and locked the door. Rex sobbed, the slap having instantly brought back memories of the abuse at the hands of his adopted father.

_Atem... Kaiba, D-Dark Magician... H-Help me..._

**Oh no, Bakura took Rex! What is that freaking thief planning!?**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Magic Unleashed

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Bakura kidnapped Rex! That no good thief! Just what is he planning!? Oh, I hope Atem and them find and save Rex! Things are about to get heated! Let's dive in and see what happens!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex struggled against his bindings, wincing as the rope cut into his skin. _I have to get out of here, before that asshole comes back! _His head jerked up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes wide with fear under the blindfold. "Well well... trying to escape, are we~?" asked Bakura, chuckling. "Stay away from me!" said Rex, trying to back away as he heard the thief's footsteps getting closer. Bakura knelt down and roughly grabbed the brunette's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Now, don't be that way~..." the white-haired male said, chuckling darkly. "W-What do you want from me!?" demanded Rex, struggling. "Isn't it obvious, my little Rajaa'~? I want the power of the Pharaoh... and the power that resides within you as well!" Bakura said, grinning evilly. "What power!? And why do you keep calling me Rajaa'!?" questioned Rex, pulling himself away from the thief.

"Because it's who you are! Prince Rajaa' of Egypt, son of the Pharaoh Set and the priest turned magician Mahad! You have magic and royal blood flowing through your veins! Why, your magical powers could rival that of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons themselves!" laughed Bakura, an insane grin on his face. "Once I have all that power as my own, I can rule the world! You know it's true dear Rajaa'... your dreams do not lie!"

Rex clenched his teeth, knowing his suspicions about his dreams had just been confirmed. However, he wasn't planning on letting this wacko win. "Just how do you expect to get all that magic!?" he asked, sneering. "Well, the Pharaoh will need to lose a duel for me to gain his power... but, yours will be much easier to take~..." Bakura said, forcing Rex to look at him again. "All I have to do to get your power is get you to hand it over~..." the thief purred.

"How do you- MMPH!" Rex began struggling violently as the older male forcefully kissed him. Bakura wasn't going to have any of it and held Rex tightly, determined not to let the brunette escape. _Get away from me! Let me go! I- Wait, my deck! I can summon him! _Thought Rex, feeling his deck in his back pocket. As he struggled against the former Thief King he managed to reach into his back pocket and pull out a card. _Please please please, let this be him! _"I use my magic to summon the Dark Magician!" he yelled when he managed to pull himself away from the older male.

There was a flash and suddenly Bakura was blasted away by green and black magic. "How dare you treat my son in such a manner!" said Dark Magician, glaring coldly at the thief. He quickly turned his attention to Rex and quickly untied him, hugging the brunette back when the brunette hugged him. "Dark Magician!" said Rex, shaking. "Shh, come my son... we must get you out of here!" said the mage, grabbing Rex's hand and running out of the room with him.

"We must find our way out of here and reunite with your father and Atem!" said Dark Magician, scowling when he reached a fork in the hallway. "Damn! Which way!?" he said, trying to figure out the way to the exit. Rex, still blindfolded, quickly sensed something. "Right! We go right!" he said. "Are you sure my son?" asked the mage, turning his ice blue eyes to the younger male. Rex nodded. "I can sense it..." he said. That was good enough for the mage and they took the right hall, the lavender-haired male following the brunette's advice each time the reached a section that split off into two directions.

They soon reached an enlarged room, making it seem like they were in some sort of warehouse. "Not much farther! Just a little more-!" the mage cried out as he was suddenly bashed into a nearby wall. "DARK MAGICIAN!?" asked Rex, looking around and removing his blindfold. Dark laughter filled the room. "You thought you could escape! My Dark Necrofear will make sure that doesn't happen!" yelled Bakura, said Duel Monster appearing in front of Dark Magician and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall as he struggled.

Rex immediately leapt onto the blue-skinned Duel Monster's back, forcing it to release the mage and screech in pain before throwing him off, sending him a good few feet away. "You leave him alone!" the brunette yelled, growling slightly. Dark Necrofear screeched and lunged at him, intent on harming him. There was a flash of black leather and suddenly Atem was standing between them. "Slifer! Answer my call!" he yelled. The sky outside almost instantly turned dark and thunder and lightning burst forth as the large imposing red and black dragon made it's appearance and rushed into the building, making quick work of Dark Necrofear with a single attack.

Kaiba rushed in and over to Dark Magician, helping him up. "Well well, looks like the whole family is here! How wonderful!" said Bakura, grinning. "H-How did you find us!?" asked Rex, looking at Atem and Kaiba. "Dark Magician's ring has a tracking device in it... from there is was a piece of cake..." said Kaiba, Rex then noticing the plain silver ring on the mage's left ring finger. "As touching as this is, I think it needs to end! Come forth, Dark Ruler Ha Des and Diabound Kernal!" said the white-haired male, cackling as his monsters appeared.

"I won't let you harm them! I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" said Kaiba, said monster appearing when the brunette placed the card on his duel disk. Bakura chuckled. "Your monsters are strong, but it's not them I'm going to attack!" he said, his Diabound Kernal suddenly lashing out and striking Kaiba, knocking him against the far wall and knocking him out. "KAIBA!" said Rex, turning his attention to Bakura. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE HARMED THE PEOPLE I LOVE LONG ENOUGH!" he said, his eyes glowing a deep purple color.

"What is the meaning of this!?" said Bakura, his eyes wide as he watched a blue and white aura surround Rex. "YOU WANTED MY MAGIC!? YOU GOT IT!" the brunette yelled, then cried out as he instantly lost control of his magic. The magic quickly shot out in all directions, forming bolts of lightning that instantly took out Bakura's Diabound Kernal and Dark Ruler Ha Des. A large bolt struck Bakura himself in the chest, killing him and vaporizing him from existance. The two dragons vanished before they could be harmed as Atem and Dark Magician got Kaiba awake.

Rex's magic soon fizzled out, leaving the brunette shaking and smoking in the center of the room. "Rex?" asked Atem tentatively, taking a cautious step towards the other male. Rex slowly turned to look at them, a tired smile on his face. "He's gone..." he said, falling to his knees in exhaustion. "REX!" shouted Atem, running over and catching Rex before he hit the ground, Kaiba and Dark Magician rushing over as well. Rex heard them calling his name, then his world went black.

**O.O Holy shit Rex just killed Bakura. Probably not intentionally but still. And YAY! He used magic for the first time!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Growing Feelings

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Last chapter Rex finally unleashed his magic and killed Yami Bakura! But the story isn't over yet. We still have to get our two lovebirds together, and that won't be for a couple more chapters or so. But let's see if Rex remembers his parents!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex stirred, feeling himself being moved. He heard hushed voices and opened his eyes slightly to find he was in the back of Kaiba's limo, curled up on Atem's lap while Kaiba and Dark Magician sat nearby. "He's waking up!" said Atem, drawing their attention. "Rex, sweetie, can you hear me?" asked Dark Magician quietly, worry evident on his face. Rex slowly turned to look at the mage and the CEO, opening his eyes more.

"... M-Mom? Dad?" he asked quietly. Dark Magician smiled softly and hugged the younger male, Atem allowing the mage to pull Rex from his lap to hug him better. "Oh, my little Rajaa'... you remember... I still can't believe how much you've grown..." the lavender-haired male said, pulling away to look at Rex properly. Rex smiled and hugged him again. "I missed you..." he said softly.

"We missed you too..." said Kaiba, smiling. "Heh, to think it took 5000 years for us to be reunited..." he added, chuckling slightly. "For you two... for me it was 15 years..." said Rex, smiling. "16 actually... your birthday is this month, remember?" said Atem, smirking. "This month?" asked Rex, raising an eyebrow. Kaiba chuckled and showed him the calendar on his phone. The calendar read December 1st.

"It's already December!?" Rex asked, his eyes wide. "We were going through so much that time just flew by..." said Atem, chuckling. Rex looked at him. He remember how Atem had come to rescue him, defending him from Bakura's Dark Necrofear. He thought back to all the kindness the former Pharaoh had shown him, all the way back to when Atem first rescued him from his adoptive father. _W-What's going on? W-What's this feeling inside me? _He thought to himself, a warm feeling entering him when he thought about the former spirit.

"Well, since we have 28 days until your birthday and 24 days until Christmas, why don't we get started planning everything?" suggested Kaiba, looking through his phone. "Seto, do you think we'll even have enough time to plan and decorate and set things up?" asked Dark Magician, smirking. "Screw the time... I have everything under control, so just leave everything to me and Mokuba habibah..." he said, quickly pecking the mage on the lips before pushing a button and making a few calls.

Rex made a face. "Dude, it's still so weird to think that Seto Kaiba is my dad... well, the reincarnation of my dad..." he said, Atem laughing. "You'll get used to it..." he said, chuckling. Rex nodded and looked out the window, watching the cloudy sky as the limo continued on it's way back into the city. Soon the limo stopped outside of Atem's house and the former Pharaoh got out with Rex.

"Remember to be at the mansion on Christmas, ok?" said Dark Magician, smiling. "We'll be there!" said Atem, smirking as Kaiba gave him the evil eye as the limo drove off. "What was that look for?" asked Rex, having noticed the glare the other brunette had given Atem. "Who knows? For now, let's get some food to eat... I'm starving!" he said, walking into the house with Rex. Rex beat him to the kitchen and began getting stuff to cook.

"Let me help!" said Atem, laughing when the shorter male held the noodle package he had away from him. "You can help by getting the water! We're making ramen!" said Rex, playfully shoving the pot into the older male's arms. Atem chuckled and got the water, setting it on the stove to boil. Once the water was boiling Rex put in the noodles to cook. Atem then began cooking some hamburger and vegetables to go with it.

Soon the food was ready and they sat down to eat, Atem turning on the TV and changing the channel to a movie they could watch as they ate. After eating they decided to finish the movie, a large blanket draped over them as it was getting colder out and the heat in the house had yet to turn on. Rex shivered slightly and glanced over at Atem, then hesitantly moved over and snuggled up to the older male, laying his head on Atem's shoulder.

Atem's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he smiled and gently wrapped an arm around the brunette. He could feel the urge to kiss Rex rising in him, but he fought it off. He wanted their first kiss to be special. He was willing to wait until Rex made the first move. After all, Rex needed to be comfortable with the idea before they decided on something like this. Atem didn't want to push the younger male to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

Atem soon fell asleep, unaware that Rex was battling with himself. _I'm feeling that warm feeling again... do... do I LIKE Atem? Am I beginning to gain feelings for him? He's been so nice and he even put himself in danger for me... I..._ Rex blushed slightly as he realized he was indeed getting feelings for the former Pharaoh. He knew Atem felt the same, but he wondered why Atem was holding back.

He glanced out the window, smiling when he saw it had started to snow outside. _Maybe he's waiting until I'm ready... _Thought Rex, snuggling closer to the older male as the heat in the house finally kicked on. He smiled as he decided that, sometime before his birthday, he would tell Atem about his growing feelings for him. He yawned and slowly joined Atem in falling asleep.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Sorry, I couldn't resist a little bit of fluff at the end. Rex is finally starting to get feelings for Atem! I wonder when the two will finally confess to each other... Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see ;3.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Just A Little Kiss

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! I have a plan for how Rex and Atem will reveal their feelings, and I think I might do it this chapter. After all, we've gone 12 chapters already where they aren't together. I think it's time to make these two a thing. But it won't be anything dramatic or anything. Just something short and sweet. We'll save the other stuff for later~ ;3. For now, get more fluff between the two :3!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex looked at the list in his hands. He had recently come to the realization that the coming holiday was going to be Atem's very first Christmas, so he wanted to make it special for the former Pharaoh. At the moment the two were at the store to get decorations and such to decorate Atem's house. Rex handed Atem the list as the brunette himself began searching the shelves. "Do we really need all of this?" asked Atem, reading over the list.

"Of course! It's all essential if you want to decorate for Christmas!" said Rex, grinning as he grabbed a package of red and green garland and tossed it into the cart. "Do some people not decorate?" Atem asked, tilting his head. Rex shook his head. "Not everyone does... some can't afford to, and some just don't feel like it... but, since it's going to be your first time celebrating Christmas, I want to give you the full experience!" he said, smiling.

"If you say so..." said Atem, smiling at the slightly shorter male's enthusiasm. He watched as Rex grabbed a package of Christmas lights and some more decorations. Rex crossed off the items. "Alright, we have garland, tinsel, lights, ornaments, stockings... we need a tree and a tree topper!" said Rex, looking around. "A tree?" questioned Atem. "Yeah! It's tradition to put up a tree on Christmas!" said Rex, eventually locating the trees and leading Atem over to them.

Atem looked at the trees in awe. "You put these in your home for Christmas?" he said, looking over a small white one. "Yep! And since most of them are made of plastic and such, you don't need to take care of them like you do a real tree!" said Rex, finding a tree he thought was good and placing one of the boxed trees in the cart. "Now all we need is a tree topper..." he said, looking through the nearby shelves.

Atem looked as well and chuckled when something caught his eye. "Rex..." he said, getting the brunette's attention and holding up a Winged Kuriboh tree topper. Rex blinked and laughed. "That works!" he said, chuckling with Atem as the former spirit placed the topper into the cart. "Alright, what next?" asked Atem, smiling. Rex grinned, looking at the list. They still had a few more items to get, then they could head back to Atem's place and decorate.

After about an hour of shopping the two made it back to Atem's house and went to the living room, placing their bags on the couch as Rex began to show Atem how to put the decorations up. They started by wrapping some green garland around the handrail of the stairs, followed by a bow at the bottom of the handrail. They then proceeded to decorate the rest of the house, Atem occasionally somehow ending up wrapped in garland or covered in tinsel and needing Rex to help him out.

After all of the garland, tinsel, and bows were put up Atem got started on the tree while Rex got to work adding some finishing touches to the decorations. "Rex, how do these go on the tree?" asked Atem, opening one of the boxes of ornaments. "Here, I'll show ya..." said Rex, walking over to him. The brunette gently grabbed one of the ornaments from the box, the ornament shaped like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Rex proceeded to show Atem how to get the string of the ornament onto the hook and then hang it up, Atem following suit with a Dark Magician ornament, which had Rex laughing as he remembered all of the plushes and such from Kaibaland that were based on the mage. They continued placing ornaments onto the tree and eventually placed the Winged Kuriboh topper on the top, stepping back to admire their work.

"Not bad!" said Rex, grinning. Atem smiled, then noticed something above them in the doorway. "Rex, what is that?" he asked, pointing to the object. Rex looked up and immediately a dark blush covered his face. "Shit... I forgot I put that there..." he said, gulping as he looked at it. "What is it?" asked Atem again, looking at Rex. "I-It's called mistletoe... y-you hang it from the ceiling and, if two people stand under it they're supposed to... to..." Rex gulped again.

"To what?" Atem questioned, tilting his head. "... k-kiss..." said Rex, looking away from the former Pharaoh. The oxblood-eyed male looked at Rex in shock, then looked at the mistletoe before looking back at Rex. Two people were supposed to kiss if they were under mistletoe? Atem blushed slightly himself as he let the words sink in, then gently lifted Rex's face to look at him. "A-Atem? W-What are you...?" Rex was cut off as the slightly taller male closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Rex's.

The brunette's eyes widened, then slowly closed as he kissed Atem back, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck. Atem in turn wrapped his arms around Rex's waist, pulling Rex close as they kissed. After several minutes they pulled apart, both blushing again. "Atem... I..." "I love you Rex... I have for a while now... I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be safe and comfortable before I revealed my feelings..." said Atem, smiling softly.

"... Atem..." Rex smiled and kissed the former Pharaoh again. "I love you too silly..."

**AWWWWWWWWWWW~! Too much fluff! And yay, they finally fell in love! But of course, the story isn't over yet. We still have a bit of a ways to go before that happens :3.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	14. First Date

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! Last chapter Rex and Atem finally revealed their feelings for each other! Of course, they haven't told Kaiba and Dark Magician about it yet. I have a feeling they're going to tell them closer to Rex's birthday though, so there's that. But I wonder what Rex and Atem will do in the meantime ;3. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex smiled as he looked outside upon waking up. It was snowing, and he wanted to go out with Atem today. Ever since the two of them revealed their feelings for each other two days ago they had been taking things slow, trying not to rush their budding relationship. Atem had suggested the night before that they go out somewhere to get used to being a couple. Rex had liked the idea and they agreed that they would decide what to do in the morning.

Rex got up and stretched, then snuck his way to Atem's room, snickering when he sees the former Pharaoh was still asleep. The brunette slowly snuck over and poked Atem. "Atem, wake up..." he said, gently shaking the slightly older male. Atem grumbled and turned over, opening one eye and smirking when he heard Rex huff in annoyance. "Atem, you promised we would go out today..." Rex whined, climbing onto the bed to shake Atem again.

Atem instantly sat up and spun around, wrapping his arms around Rex's waist as the brunette laughed and tried to get away. Atem chuckled and gently grabbed one of Rex's hands, bringing it up and gently kissing the back of it. "And I'm going to keep that promise, imi-ib~..." said the former spirit, Rex blushing at the pet name. "Let's get dressed and we'll meet in the living room to figure out where to go..." Atem said, smiling.

Rex nodded and headed back to his room to get changed, putting on a pair of nice jeans and the green sweater Kaiba had sent him a while back. He then hurried downstairs as Atem was cooking breakfast, the slightly taller male wearing black jeans and a navy blue sweater. Atem finished cooking and brought breakfast into the living room, where the two planned their day as they ate. After they finished eating they got their shoes and coats on and headed out.

The first thing they did was go to the park, where Rex instantly saw people ice skating on the pond. The brunette pulled Atem over to the pond, eager to try skating with the former Pharaoh. Atem chuckled and put on a pair of ice skates with Rex, then they both stepped onto the ice. Atem instantly began having trouble as it was his first time stepping onto ice. Rex, however, began skating the minute he stepped onto the ice.

Atem watched as Rex effortlessly moved across the ice, the oxblood-eyed male thinking about how graceful the brunette looked. Atem smiled, then cried out and slipped onto his ass. Rex skated over, giggling slightly as he helped him up. "Here, let me help... Ice is obviously harder to walk on than sand..." he said, slowly skating as he helped Atem. Atem carefully followed Rex, quickly finding his balance and before long he and Rex were skating hand in hand.

Rex smiled as they skated, laughing when Atem twirled him. What they didn't realize was that a certain blonde and his friends had caught sight of them. "Hey, is that Rex and Atem?" asked Tristan, tilting his head. "I think it is! What are they doin' holdin' hands and stuff?" asked Joey, scratching his chin. Téa and Yugi looked at each other and giggled. "Come on guys, it's obvious! Those two are so into each other!" said Téa, smirking at the two.

"Yeah! I think they look good together! After everything they've each been through, they deserve someone to love..." said Yugi, smiling as they watched Rex and Atem, change back into their boots and walk off together. "Huh... I say we follow 'em..." said Joey, smirking evilly. "Joey!" scolded Yugi, chasing after the blonde when he runs after Rex and Atem. They soon spot the new couple walking along a nearby path.

"So... when do you want to tell Kaiba and Dark Magician?" asked Atem, unaware he and Rex were being followed. "Atem, we just started going out two days ago! We can't tell Mom and Dad yet! Besides, knowing Dad, he'll freak!" said Rex, his eyes wide. "We should at least wait until Christmas..." he said, laying his head on the former Pharaoh's shoulder. "Mom? Dad? What the heck?" said Joey, him and Yugi exchanging a look.

"I think we need to talk to Kaiba and get an explanation..." he said, frowning. "Right, but from the sound of it we shouldn't mention Rex and Atem dating... if he asks, we'll just tell him Rex mentioned it while we were hanging out..." said Yugi, Joey nodding in agreement as they snuck back to their friends. "Where did you two run off to!?" asked Tristan, crossing his arms. "Guys, you aren't going to believe what we just heard..." said Yugi, frowning.

Meanwhile, Rex sneezed. "Uh oh, looks like we better get you back home~..." said Atem, chuckling as he wraps an arm around the slightly shorter male and rubbed his arm to try and warm him up. Rex nodded and they made their way back home, taking off their coats and boots once inside. Rex sat on the couch while Atem went to the kitchen, soon joining the brunette with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Rex took a sip and smiled, snuggling up to Atem as the other male wrapped a blanket around them. "Do you really think we should wait so long to tell your parents about us?" asked Atem, wrapping an arm around Rex. "Of course... it'll give us at least a little more time to get used to being a couple..." Rex said, smiling. Atem nodded. "Alright, we'll wait to tell them... but we will tell them on Christmas, deal?" he questioned, looking at Rex. Rex laughed. "Deal..." he said, kissing the former Pharaoh.

**Joey and them know! They know everything! XD Also, it seems Rex and Atem are going to reveal their relationship to Kaiba and Dark Magician on Christmas. This should be interesting.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	15. Carried Away

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! This has been one of my favorite stories to write! It's not over yet though. Still a couple more chapters or so to go. After all, Rex and Atem still have to tell Kaiba and Dark Magician that they're dating, right? Oh boy, I wonder how that's going to go XDXD. Anyways, let's dive in!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex sighed, looking out the window. A snowstorm had blown in and everyone in the city had been forced to stay indoors for several days as the storm raged on. In fact, the snow was already up to the bottom of the windows with how long and hard it had been snowing! Rex pulled the blanket he had around him tighter as he thought about how cold it must've been outside, worry creeping up inside him.

_Atem, where are you? _He asked himself, hoping Atem was alright. The former Pharaoh had gone out to get some things they were low on and had been gone for several hours, making the brunette worry that he wasn't going to get home with all the snow. _I hope he's alright... he's been gone for hours and I- _Rex instantly shot to his feet and ran for the door when he heard someone trying to open it.

He opened it and instantly yanked the figure on the other side into the house. "Where have you been!? You had me worried sick!" said Rex, glaring at the other male. Atem smiled apologetically as he removed his coat, scarf, gloves and boots. "I apologize habibah... I lost track of the time..." he said, gently kissing Rex's cheek. Rex grumbled and crossed his arms, turning away from the former spirit.

"Come on now Rex, don't be like that... how can I make it up to you?" asked Atem, feigning a look of hurt when Rex had turned away. "Hmm... you can start by cuddling with me on the couch..." said Rex, smirking. "Alright, after we put the groceries away first..." said Atem, gesturing to the several bags he had brought home. Rex nodded and helped him take the bags to the kitchen and put everything away.

Once they were done Atem picked up Rex and took him to the living room, sitting on the couch with him. Rex laughed and wrapped the large blanket around them both, snuggling up to the oxblood-eyed male. Atem gently kissed Rex, smiling when the brunette kissed back. "I love you Rex~..." he said, slightly nuzzling the tanzanite-eyed male. "I love you too Atem~..." Rex replied, smiling.

Atem smiled and kissed Rex again, pulling him into his lap. "Atem!" said Rex, blushing. Atem chuckled, shifting the brunette so he was facing him better and resumed kissing him, Rex kissing back and wrapping his arms around Atem's neck. After a couple of minutes the slightly older male smirked and pushed his tongue against Rex's lips as they kissed. When Rex didn't relent he gently pinched the brunette, shoving his tongue into Rex's mouth when the slightly shorter male gasped.

Rex grunted and groaned slightly as he felt the former Pharaoh's tongue explore his mouth, deepening the kiss as they made out. Atem smirked again, grunting slightly as Rex pulled them both down onto the couch as they slowly pulled apart for air, Rex underneath the former spirit . Atem then began peppering kisses all over Rex's face, making his way to the brunette's neck where he began gently kissing and sucking on Rex's skin.

"A-Atem... Y-You're going to leave a mark..." said Rex, blushing deeply. Atem didn't reply, instead choosing to respond by gently biting Rex's neck. Rex gasped slightly, one hand tightly gripping the other male's shirt while his other hand tangled itself in Atem's hair. Atem continued until he was satisfied with the mark he left on the brunette's neck, then gently kissed Rex again. Rex kissed back, then pulled away slightly and removed the jacket Atem had been wearing under his coat.

This time it was Rex's turn to initiate the kiss, kissing Atem passionately. Atem moaned slightly into the kiss, once again pushing his tongue into Rex's mouth and exploring it. Rex moaned slightly in return, forcing himself closer to the slightly older male. Atem pulled back as he felt Rex pull on his shirt. "W-Wait... Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you..." he said, knowing that if they continued they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from caving into their hormones.

"I know you won't hurt me... now shut up and kiss me~..." said Rex, bringing Atem back down into another kiss. Atem relented, allowing the brunette beneath him to remove his shirt. Rex gently trailed his hands down the former Pharaoh's chest, tracing the faint muscles that were there. Atem responded by once again kissing Rex's neck, slipping his own hands under Rex's shirt and pushing it up before eventually pulling it off.

Rex moaned slightly, gasping when Atem suddenly picked him up and took him upstairs. They entered Atem's room and Atem laid Rex on the bed, climbing on top of him as he resumed kissing the slightly younger male's neck. Rex moaned again, reaching down and tugging on Atem's belt. "A-Atem, p-p-please~!" he said, pleading slightly. Atem quickly kissed him, then the rest was a blur before everything went black for both of them.

**O.O uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah... good luck with this one Rex and Atem. I'm not gonna bail you guys out if Kaiba or Dark Magician see that hickey on Rex's neck. Atem, it was nice knowing you!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	16. Gift Shopping

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! I apologize for the long delay. My work has been running me ragged so I decided to take the last week and a half to relax. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, last chapter Rex and Atem got a bit TOO affectionate with each other it seems XD. I wonder how they'll react when they realize what happened. Also, I think I may do a bit of a timeskip in this chapter. Don't want the story to go on for too long. Let's jump into it!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

Rex slowly woke up, groaning. His body felt stiff and he felt a dull pain as he tried moving. _W-What happened? _He asked himself, looking around to find he wasn't in his own room. _Why am I in Atem's room? _He tried to get up, but quickly found he was unable to. Looking down he found a pair of arms tightly wrapped around his waist... and blushed when he realized he was nude. _O-Oh no... d-did me and Atem...? _He gulped and turned as best he could to look behind him.

He found the former pharaoh was still asleep, though a quick glance down confirmed Rex's suspicions as his blush deepened. "S-Shit..." he said, managing to gently pry himself away from the Egyptian enough to sit up. Atem stirred, opening his eyes. "Rex?" he asked, sitting up when he noticed the brunette sitting with his back to him. "... A-Atem... w-we..." Rex said, biting his lip. Atem frowned and gently made the shorter male look at him.

"Rex, if I hurt you, I didn't mean to..." he said, resting his forehead against Rex's. "Y-You didn't hurt me... I-it's just..." he trailed off, though the former spirit seemed to understand. He gently kissed Rex. "Rex, you know I wouldn't have done something like this with you unless you had been willing..." he said, smiling softly. Rex nodded, then couldn't help but give a small laugh. "You know Dad is going to kill you if he finds out, right?" he asked. Atem smirked. "Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then..." he said, grinning.

About a week later Atem and Rex were out buying gifts for their friends. "What should we get Yugi?" asked Rex, looking at the items already in their cart. They had so far gotten a pair of dancing shoes for Tèa and a new jacket for Tristan as his was getting worn out. "Hmm... anything Dark Magician related... Dark Magician is his favorite card after all..." said Atem, grinning. Rex nodded and tried to see if there was anything Dark Magician related on the shelves.

He eventually finds a Dark Magician statue and gently places it into the cart. "Alright, now we need presents for Joey, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, Mom and Dad, and Mokuba..." said Rex, listing off their friends and family. "Mokuba should be easy... He's been wanting to start dueling like the rest of us, so we should get him a deck of his own... though what kind I'm not sure..." said Atem, thinking. Rex thought a moment and smiled. "I know the perfect kind of deck! We'll have to go to a card shop to get all of the cards though..." he said, smiling.

Atem nodded as they continued with their shopping. They managed to find a large teddy bear they figured Serenity would like, Atem laughing as said teddy bear was nearly as big as Rex himself, and they got some more dice for Duke. That left them with Ryou, Joey, Kaiba, and Mahad to get gifts for. "Hmm... what would be good for Joey?" Rex asked himself, scanning the shelves. Atem looked around, then grinned when he picked up a necklace that had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon pendant.

"How about this?" he asked, Rex smiling when he saw it. "Awesome! Now just Ryou, Mom and Dad!" said Rex as the former pharaoh placed the necklace in the cart. While Rex wasn't looking Atem snuck something else into the cart, making sure it was hidden. They eventually settled on a book for Ryou, though Rex was having trouble finding gifts for Kaiba and Mahad. "What do I get them? Dad could just get whatever he wants whenever he wants and Mom... well, I don't know if he can take human things into his card..." he said, sighing.

Atem smiled softly. "I think they'll just be happy with spending the holidays with their son for once... I mean, they've 5000 years without doing so..." he said thoughtfully. Rex thought about it and realized that Atem might be right. He smiled and nodded, heading with Atem to pay for their items. They then made a quick stop at one of the local card shops and bought all the cards they would need for Mokuba's deck before heading home.

"You think he'll like them?" asked Rex, looking through the cards they got Mokuba. "I'm sure he'll love them Rex..." said Atem, smiling. He knew getting a good gift for the younger Kaiba was important to Rex, seeing as the raven-haired male was technically now Rex's uncle and Rex wanted to make a good impression. "In fact, I think they're perfect for him! They really suit his personality..." Atem added, chuckling.

Rex smiled as he stacked the cards into a neat deck. "Should we start wrapping them now or later?" he asked, looking at Atem. "Let's wrap them now, that way we're not doing it last minute and so they look nice and neat..." the oxblood-eyed male said. Rex nodded and helped Atem gather some wrapping paper and ribbon, getting to work on wrapping the gifts. Serenity's gift turned out to be too big to properly wrap, so Rex settled for simply tying a pink ribbon around it's neck and tying it into a bowtie. Atem smiled, knowing this was going to be a great Christmas and birthday for Rex.

**DONE! Hopefully I won't take so long to write another chapter like I did with this one. Hopefully you enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	17. Party

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Magical Ties! This is going to be the last chapter of the story guys, but I have plenty more stories to come! I feel like this chapter will be the best way to end the story, so don't think I'm just stopping the story without properly finishing it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I hope y'all enjoy the other stories I write!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (past Headdressshipping, present Scornshipping, eventual Ancientshipping), abuse, implied character death, actual character death, implied sexual content in later chapters, implied past Mpreg, swearing**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story and possibly the last ship.**

The days seemed to fly by and before Rex and Atem knew it, they were at the Kaiba manor for Christmas. The entire manor had been decorated for the season, with dozens of lights and tinsel and garland strewn everywhere. A massive tree sat in the main family room, where Rex sat with his family and friends. He laughed as they talked, enjoying some treats Dark Magician had made for the party. "Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Birthday Rex!" said Joey, grinning.

"My birthday isn't for another four days!" said Rex, laughing as knew everyone had decided to celebrate his birthday at the party in addition to celebrating Christmas. "Doesn't mean we can't say it!" said Tristan, laughing. Atem chuckled and took a sip of his punch. "Rex, don't you think we should tell them?" he asked, smirking as the brunette elbowed his stomach. "Tell us what?" asked Yugi. Tilting his head.

"W-Well... I guess we can tell you guys now... A-Atem and I are dating..." said Rex nervously, looking to see what Kaiba and Dark Magician's reactions would be in particular. The mage smiled. "That's wonderful news! Right Seto?" he asked, looking at the CEO. Kaiba sighed, speaking through gritted teeth. "Atem, I'll let it slide because it's Christmas and I want Rajaa' to be happy... but so help me if you hurt him in any way I'll have you hunted down and returned to the afterlife..." he threatened, glaring at the former Pharaoh.

"Duly noted..." said Atem, grinning. "Seto, can we open presents now!?" asked Mokuba. "Hmm... I guess we can..." the elder Kaiba said. "Alright!" said Mokuba, grabbing one of the presesnts. "Hey, this one's for you Seto!" he said, handing it to his older brother. Kaiba gently took it and opened it, smirking when he finds a handmade Blue-Eyes figurine. "How did I know you would make one of these?" he asked, glancing at Dark Magician, who shrugged with a knowing smile on his face.

Mokuba continued handing out presents, even finding a couple for himself from Kaiba and Dark Magician. Serenity nearly squealed happily upon being handed the large teddy bear Rex and Atem got for her, while Yugi couldn't help but laugh as he unwrapped his gift from them to find the Dark Magician statue. Mokuba picked up another gift and smiled when he saw his name on it. Slowly he unwrapped it and opened the box within.

"WHOA!" he said, pulling out the deck of cards inside and looking through it. "We heard you wanted to become a duelist like us and your older brother, so Rex came up with the idea to give you your first proper deck..." said Atem, chuckling. "Fluffal Cat, Fluffal Dog, Fluffal Mouse... these cards are so cool!" said Mokuba, grinning. Rex smiled, taking the present Mokuba hands him. "'To Rex, from Atem...'" he said, reading the tag. "When did you get me a gift? I was with you the entire time we were gift shopping!" he said, looking at Atem.

"I may or may not have snuck it in while you weren't looking..." said Atem, smirking. Rex rolled his eyes and slowly opened the present. He finds a small white box and, upon opening it, his eyes widen. "T-This..." he couldn't find the words. Atem smiled and gently took the box, pulling out a beautiful silver necklace with a tanzanite pendant. "It matches your eyes..." he said, putting it on the brunette.

Rex was stunned, then threw his arms around Atem and kissed him. Atem chuckled and kissed back before Kaiba cleared his throat. "Seto..." said Dark Magician, rolling his eyes. Rex laughed slightly and snuggled up to Atem as the others continued opening presents. "Thank you Atem... It's perfect..." said Rex. Atem smiled. "I knew you would love it..." he said, hugging Rex close. "I love you Atem..." the tanzanite-eyed male said, smiling up at him. "I love you too Rex... Happy Birthday..." the former spirit replied, smiling back. It was the perfect Christmas and Birthday for Rex, one he wouldn't soon forget.

**DONE! That seems like the perfect place to end. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
